Shin Youngwoo
Summary Shin Youngwoo, an unlucky loser in life, enters into debt to buy the gaming capsule needed to play the game Satisfy. He experiences a hard life and is forced into manual labor jobs to pay off the enormous debt but he still plays the game despite not being good at it. His in-game character called Grid found unusual luck in a legendary class change item, Pagma's Rare Book, during an S-class quest, but hidden beneath that luck was his level dropping to -1 due to the legendary class change and the failure of an SS rank quest by dying. He struggles to survive and make money in the world of Satisfy as the first negative leveled legendary class player. Through effort and hard work he slowly rises from the bottom of the barrel to the top. He gains new comrades (player and NPC alike) with his charm, items, and dignity stat. He also creates the ultimate items for himself and fights as Pagma's Descendant, a Legendary Blacksmith and Legendary Swordsman. Appearance At the beginning of the story Shin Youngwoo is described as "ugly" because of his negative attitude and unhealthy habits like regularly eating unhealthy foods (instant ramen) and spending his whole day in the game without breaks (no baths, no exercise). His personality and habits also give off a repulsive feeling that scares people away. He does not care what he wears and sometimes doesn't even change from what he wears inside the house. In the later chapters he improves his way of living and starts to exercise regularly, resulting in a fit body that resembles an athlete and shoulders that resemble a professional swimmer. He also develops more pride in himself and together with his striking black eyes and manly features, it is discovered that he was not ugly at all. However he also can't be said to be handsome. He is only ordinary looking. He also learns to take care of his outer appearance like wearing more decent clothes. When assimilating with Braham, Grid gains white hair and ruby colored eyes. He has a sharp jawline and his face is a mixture of his manly features and Braham's beautiful features. He is stated to be very handsome in this mode and gains fangirls around the world. He was first even misunderstood as having plastic surgery by reporters. Personality Shin Youngwoo lives and dies for money. This personality comes mainly from him having an insane debt and also living life insanely cheaply (e.g. his father distributes a chicken over three meals). In the future, he mellows down in this trait after paying of his debts and earning money but some part of it still remains (e.g. he worries about wasting Enchantment stones and investing in his kingdom using his money). Besides that, he cares deeply about his sister and parents. He also doesn't discriminate against the NPCs of Satisfy and treats them as if they were real humans, even forming a familial and friendly relationship with some of them (e.g. Khan). This makes him loved and adored by NPCs, quickly forming ties and respect with them. Shin Youngwoo has a somewhat wicked personality. He won't save a village from destruction but if there's a benefit involved or if his belongings and his people are affected he will act accordingly. Most of the time even though he is acting out of his own benefit, others misunderstand and think he is benevolent and hero. It is only after watching Grid more closely that they eventually realize his true nature. He is also very hard-working and dedicated. Whenever Shin Youngwoo makes an item it has to be the best of the best and he does this for days on end without breaks. However, he also has a "realistic" sight on things. He doesn't do something he deems impossible, rejecting quests that he believes are much too hard for him. Pagma's Descendant Grid (Shin Youngwoo) found the legendary "Pagma's Rare Book" '''in the Northern End Cave. After he opened the book he became Pagma's Descendant. Pagma was a legendary blacksmith who was also known for his brilliant swordmanship skills. As Pagma's Descendant, it is his job to know all about Pagma's legacy. He obtains class quests that involves finding and obtaining more information on Pagma's life. He obtains skills related to Blacksmithing and Swordsmaenship due to the class quests and also obtains the class-exclusive item of pavranium. After becoming Pagma's Descendant, all the basic blacksmith skills are unlocked and instantly mastered. Following those basic blacksmith skills are the legendary blacksmith skills which he all obtains but all start at level 1. He gains skills like Item Combination, Item Transformation, Item Upgrade, and Granting an Ego. He also gains the indestructible class exclusive material, pavranium, through a class quest and eventually crafts it into the four "God Hands". After finishing a class quest he is able to learn Pagma's Swordmanship obtaining five different skills: namely, Wave, Restraint, Link, Kill, and Transcend. The Swordsmanship is very formidable but is predictable and has a delay because the user has to execute a "dance" before executing the skill. The disadvantage can be offset by dodging while the dance is in motion. He is also able to fuse these 5 different skills, creating skills like Linked Kill and Transcended Link. He later learns more of Pagma's Swordsmanship, learning Revolve and Pinnacle and also creating more skills such as Pinnacle Kill, Linked Kill Wave, and his ultimate skill, Linked Kill Wave Pinnacle. Story Prologue The story begins with a raid composed of top ranked players and elite players of the Silver Knights fighting against the boss Hell Gao. When Hell Gao appears they are all debuffed and greatly weakened. Meanwhile, they see a lone person emerge and start mining without experiencing any of the detrimental effects. Winston It starts as Grid finds Pagma's Rare Book . He attempts to log out and sell it online but is stopped by Earl Ashur. Earl Ashur is furious for him trying to take it for himself and not return it, and thus tries to kill Grid. However, before Grid dies he uses the legendary book and becomes Pagma's Descendant, which gives him the blacksmith skills. After he dies he gets an S grade quest involving him stopping the Yatan church from sacrificing a virgin. He fails this quest and his level drops to -3. He attempts to make a legendary sword with 10+ million attack and other ridiculous stats. In the end he makes something he doesn't originally intend and names it "Failure". Although it is called Failure, it has incredible stats and skills. The main problem is the required materials, blue orichalcum. The sword also has a heavy user restriction of being level 300, having 5000 strength, and Advanced Sword Mastery of level 8 or higher. After this he goes to '''Smith, a novice blacksmith in the village Gairan. He teaches Grid how to cut wood and mine. Later on, he also teaches him how to make Jaffa arrows. This is when Grid discovers that he can make different grade Jaffa arrows. He later sells these items for quite some money, while the community is wondering which blacksmith made the high-grade arrows (as there were no epic arrows before this, only normal arrows). Grid then travels to Winston, where he meets Khan, an old blacksmith. Khan is under pressure from the Mero Company to sell his smithy. However, Khan is stubborn and he doesn't want to sell his smithy that has been in his family for generations. The Mero Company eventually send people over to take it by force, but this backfires on them as Grid kills all of the soldiers. The leader of the Mero Company Valmont '''takes the advice of '''Rabbit, '''a highly intelligent NPC who is unmatched in seeking profit. While Valmont is quite narrow-minded and hot-headed. Rabbit advises Valmont to do a blacksmith contest in which two people will show off their skills, and whoever makes the best item will have the rights to Khan's smithy. Valmont agrees to hold the contest. Meanwhile, Grid hears the news of this contest and starts practicing for it. Khan gives a quest to '''Huroi, a skilled orator, to spread the news of the corruption in Winston to Earl Steim. However, at the border, Huroi is arrested and thrown in a dungeon. Here he receives a cruel quest where he has to survive for 24 hours while online. He accepts this quest and attempts to survive the horrible dungeon. A new character, Euphemina, is introduced. Her epic class of Duplicator allows her to copy any skill she sees within reason (she cannot copy legendary attacks or something similar). She receives an S grade quest from the Mero Company to win a contest between blacksmiths. She accepts it and tries to copy Grid's blacksmith skills, but cannot. Then she settles for copying Khan's skills, making a very good item. However, Grid's item is much better then Euphemina's. Before he can show it, he gets arrested for "conversing with an enemy of Winston" so the Mero Company can state Euphemina as the winner. Grid is thrown into the dungeon just like Huroi. He receives the quest to save Huroi as an Apostle of Justice. Meanwhile on the Mero Company's side Rabbit is discussing a possible deal with Euphemina. Rabbit says that it's time to leave Mero Company as he recognizes Grid's infinite potential. He gives her the quest to help Grid escape the dungeon. Euphemina does so and attempts to escape with Grid. However, Grid has other plans. For his quest, he needs to save Huroi who is currently stuck in the lowest level of the dungeon. He endeavors to rescue Huroi, but they are both chased by the powerful knights and soldiers of the corrupt Lord of Winston. Euphemina is left to defend against all the soldiers on the third floor, while Grid goes down to the fourth floor to save Huroi. Here Grid meets the Knight Leo, who is known for being a great talent and the youngest of the five knights in Winston. Grid manages to kill Leo by chance through a dust explosion. He eventually finds Huroi and becomes the Apostle of Justice. Huroi swears his eternal allegiance to Grid. They eventually escape the Castle and afterwards capture Baron Lowe. Grid meets Rabbit and discovers that he has betrayed the Mero Company and wants to invest into Grid for future possibilities. This is cut short as when Rabbit's trial comes in, he receives a 10-year punishment in jail, which leaves him unable to help Grid. When Grid returns to Khan's smithy, Khan recognizes Grid as his successor, giving him the same rights as the owner of Khan's smithy. The Tzedakah guild has finally managed to find a trace of the blacksmith who made the Special Jaffa Arrows. They all rush to Winston to attempt to find this mysterious blacksmith, initially mistaking Euphemina as the blacksmith. After all of this, Grid stays at the smithy for over a month, researching how he could improve the efficiency from creating items and blacksmithing. After a while members of the Tzedakah Guild come in to ask Khan about the blacksmith Euphemina from the contest. Khan is trying to politely help the young men, but they're quite rude and Grid becomes angry. They eventually leave but Grid has a bad impression of them. After a long time of creating items, Grid decides to sell his items in an auction house. This is the first auction that will be held after the new appointment of the lady of Winston. A lot of people try to curry favor with the Lady by presenting good items. Grid however only does it for the money. He ends up selling 6 of the 7 items, including "Very Delicate Plate Armor" for 3500 gold and "Seemingly Plain Gauntlets" for 2000 gold (around 6,600,000 won together). After the auction, Grid is invited by the administrator for a little talk. Here he receives a quest to make equipment for the knights, but on the condition that they had to be better then what he sold today. After numerous attempts to create a sword he makes a legendary-rated sword called "Sword of Self-Transendence". After he makes the Sword of Self-Transendence, Grid meets with the beautiful NPC Irene. Irene tells the administrator to buy the sword, for which he offers Grid 200,000 gold (264 million won). He also buys from Grid the "Anticipated Sword" for 7,000 gold. Translated by Rainbow_Turtle